Finally
by jordanskater1989
Summary: Bella wakes up to her alarm clock.But what happens when she does.Sorry I stink at summaries.Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Finally

**(A/N:All characters belong to stephinie meyer.)**

I woke up by an very disturbing noise

_beep beep beep._My stupid alarm clock was going off.My lord it's a Saturday,and it's only 7:00.

"Ugh.Stupid Alarm clock".I mumbled.I hit the sleep button.I heard a low chuckle come from the corner of the room.I looked up to see Edward in the corner sitting in my rocking chair.He held a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Hmph"I said and turned my back to him.He just let out a low chuckle.

"Bella,please don't be mad at me.It was funny.You almost or thought about tearing up your alarm clock.I've just never seen you like that before.It's funny."I still didn't turn around.Two can play at this game.

"Bella I'm sorry".But I still didn't turn around.That was enough for him.He snuck up behind me picked me up bridal style and walked over to the rocking chair. When I still wasn't talking to him he nuzzled my neck.God I hate when he doe's that.But yet I love it.

"Am I forgiven yet".He asked with a sly smile.

"Ye-Yes".My voice craked.Great.He just let out a low chuckle.I turned to galre at him,but that didn't quite work out.He was dazzling me again.

"What"He asked with a sly smile.

"Your dazzling me again".I said

"Oh really".He asked.

"Yes Really".That's when I looked up at him.

"Edward".I asked as I got up from his lap and started to back up._"Hmm...strange he let me up.But why"?._I wondered.

"Yes".He asked as he got up from the chair and walked toward me very,very slowly.

"Edward"I asked.I could see a playful glint in his eye."Edward"I asked again.All of a sudden I was airborne,and being laid on my bed where Edward was hovering over me.He bent down and gave me a kiss.I shoved him away a little.He looked hurt and confused.

"Is Charlie gone"I asked.He just nodded.I just looked up and smiled.He just raised an eyebrow.I caught him off a gaurd,and shoved him off of me and ran for the door.He was still in a daze until he finally snapped out of it.He then ran out the door after me.I was already in the bathroom before he caught me and I locked the door.

"Bella open this door or I will bust it down".He threatened.Okay he wants to play it that way.FINE."

"You do and I'll tell Esme that you broke down our door to my bathroom."

"Isabella Marie Cul-.He trailed off."Swan you wouldn't".I slowly unlocked the door.

"Yes I would.And what did you just call me Edward Anthony Cullen.?"I asked him.He looked a little taken a back since I used his full name.

"Sorry,Bella.I was just thinking about how one day you will become Mrs.Cullen,and I like the sound of of it".He said.If he could've blushed I'm sure he would've.

"Yes,and Yes I like the name too."I said.Edward just looked down at me.

"Is that Yes to what I think it is".Edward asked.

"Yes as in I'll marry you."I told him.He looked hopeful."Then yes that's exactly what I meant".After I said this Edward had me picked up me up bridal sty;e and careing me out to his car while kissing me.He had me buckled in and in the driver's side within a half a second.He then started to drive to his house.We reached his house within 5 minutes.WHen we walked in I was surprised that Alice hadn't came down and tackled me yet.When she did she came down gave me a hug and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey Alice.You,Rosalie,and Esme want to go shopping."I asked her.She came running back into the room.

"Edward is she sick or something."She asked.He just shook his head no.

"Then what's wrong with her,she wants to go shopping."

"But do you know what kind of shopping"I asked her.She just shook her head.

"Well what about wedding shopping"As soon as the word left my mouth she screamed.Everyone came into the room.

"Alice what's wrong".Esme and Jasper asked at the same time.

"Girls it's shopping time".

"For what".Esme asked.

"Bella and Edward ar getting married".She screamed again.

"Oh dear that's wonderful"Esme ran up to me and Edward and gave us both hugs.Carlisle walked through the door just then.

"Esme dear what's wrong".Esme eyes were the brightest shade of yellow I've ever saw.

"My babies are getting married"She screamed.It didn't surprise me that Esme called me that.She already excepts as her daughter.

"Well that is good news".Carlisle eyes were brighter then Esme's.Emmet came running down the stairs.

"It's about time.My what took you so long"Emmet asked a bit of humor in his eyes.Rosalie just slapped Emmet upside the head.

"Oww Rose what was that for".He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry babe,but that was for acting like an idiot.Not that you are babe,but just saying".Ever since I saved Edward from the Voltori and exposing himself me and Rosalie have been on better terms.I just nodded my head in thanks.I decided to embaress Edward like he did me the other day.

"Hey Esme.I have something I need help with".I said pointing to Edward.She raised her eyebrow.

"What is it dear".

"Today when I first got up Edward had laughed at me,because he set my alarm clock on for 7:00 when it's on a weekend and he kept me up half the night.So I wouldn't talk to him and he came up behind me and took me back to the rocking chair,but then he let me up and I was curious,because he never hardly lets me up and I backed up.He got up and started to walk toward me very slowly..."I trailed off while Esme raised her eyebrow at Edward and motined for me to continue.

"So he then had me picked up at vampire speed and over to my bed where he then kissed me,but then I caught him off gaurd and pushed him off of me and ran to the door,and was in my bathroom before he snapped out of his daze.When he did he ran to the bathroom,but was to late because I had locked it."I heard a snicker come from Jasper and Emmet.

"So he then threatened me that if I didn't open the door to my bathroom then he would bust it down,and now one of the hinges is tore off".I heared another snicker come from Alice and Rose.

"So then he asked me what I would do about it,but he never thought he could get in trouble.So he didn't think about what you could do since you r his mom.So now he won't even fix the door.Oh yeah and Esme can I start calling you mom.And Carlisle can I start calling you dad."I asked both of them.Their eyes lit up.

"Of course you can".Carlisle answered for them.Esme spoke up next.

"And as for you Edward.You get to go and help bella with the house cleaning and fix her door.Do you understand me".His mouth was open and he just nodded.Edward just shot me a sneaky glance,and came and pick me up to take me to his room.The where howls coming form downstairs they stopped when they got hit upside the head.Edward kicked open his door,closed it with his foot,and laid me down,but it wasn't his couch it was a king sized bed wit a canopy.Edward then hovered over me and started to kiss down my neck.

"Edward what time is it"I asked.

"hmmm...6:45".He said with an evil grin.

"Edward I need to get home" I said but he wouldn't let me up.

"No you don't.As far as your dad knows your here having a sleepover with Alice and Rose".He said.After a while I let out a low yawn.

"I think it's time for Bella to go to sleep.Don't ya think."I just nodded.He lay me down on his right side and starts to hum my lullabuy.And then I was out.

"Finally.I'll Finally be Mrs.Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."


	2. Boys punishment

**(A/N:sadly I do not own twilight.It all belongs to the wonderful stephinie meyer)**

The next morning I woke up to someone kissing my neck softly.

"Hey sleepy head.Have a good nights rest."He asked with a low chuckle.

"Ugh.What did I say this time".He let out another chuckle.

"Well lets just say you were saying something about pink and purple ducks."I turned beat red.I then turned over and screamed into the pillow.He erupted with laughter.

"Hmph".I said.That just made him laugh harder.Before his laughing subsided I was already downstairs where Esme had made breakfest for me.

"Thank you Esme."I told her.

"No problem dear".She told me.I took a bite.

"Esme this is great."

"Thank you dear.And just one question."

"Ask me anything mom".She brightned as I said this.

"Well I was wondering why Edward is upstairs laughing.He dosn't even know your gone."

"Edward's making fun of my dreams about pink and purple ducks."I mumbled.Finally the laughing subsided.I was surprised with what Esme said next.

"Play with his mind a little bit dear,maybe he will learn his lesson this time.Trust me.That's how we get the guys to beg.Especially Rosalie.You see what she does to Emmet right."I only nodded and smiled.I never knew that Esme would suggest something like this.Edward came down,he had a look of humor on his face.

"Bella honey I'm sorry.I didn't mean to make you mad."He said trying to dazzle me.I just turned my back to him.He looked at Esme for help,but she just shook her head.He looked a little taken aback.Edward couldn't take it anymore he got in front of me and dropped onto his knees.

"Please Bella I didn't mean to make you mad.It was just funny.Please don't be mad."He begged.All of a sudden Alice came down with the rest of the family.She smiled at me wickedly and I got the hint.I just turned and stalked if into the frontroom,with Edward crawling on his knees begging for forgiveness.All of a sudden Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing.

"Man bro you are whipped."Jasper said in between laughs.

"Yeah Man.I agree with Jasper there."All of a sudden Esme came into the room.

"Have you learned your lesson now Edward."Mom asked.Edward just nodded.Then everyone burst out laughing even Carlisle who was now standing by his wife.

"What's so funny.?"Edward asked confused.

"Well let's just say I had help from mom with this one."Edward just looked over at Esme

"Is that why wouldn't help me".He asked clearly shocked she would do such a thing.She just nodded."I've never seen you do such a thing".Edward said.

"Oh trust me she has Edward."Carlisle said his voice filled with regret,and sadness.

"What happened Carlisle."We all asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it.But it wasn't a pretty site.That's all I can say.Esme smiled in triumph.All of us girls went over and gave Esme a high five.

"Go mom".all the girls said.Alice broke the silence that had started.

"Oh and boys as for Edward being _wipped_ you guys are_ wipped _to.So I wouldn't start."They all looked fightened.Even Carlisle.W.O.W. Carlisle scared of Alice.That's a change.The boys just stayed quiet.

"Now Bella what do you think the boys punishment should be"She said while staring at the boys.

"I don't know.Esme?"I asked.Carlisle then became terrified.Me and Esme answered at the same time.

"Shopping.The boys should have to go shopping with us anywhere we want to go."Esme answered.

"And they must do whatever we say."I looked at Esme and she nodded.

"Oh yeah and Carlisle,your not going to work today."Alice said with an evil smile.Carlisle just shrank back into the small group of boys.

"Edward."I asked.

"Yes".

"Don't even try to dazzle yourself out of this one,because remember,mom is coming with us."He looked horrified.After a while we dragged the boys out to roses M3 and Edward's Volvo.Edward,Alice,Esme,and I took the Volvo.Alice was the one to drive.And Rosalie,Jasper,Emmet,and Carlisle took the M3.In about 15 minutes we arrived at port angeles mall.

"Let the fun begin"I said.All the girls just cheered.


	3. pleading

Bella's P.O.V.

When we reached the mall the first place we went to was the makeup section.Alice had suggested that.The boys were trying to escape.Edward knew he could get away from me real esay but I decided to dazzle him.

"Edward"I said as I blew my breath in his face.His voice was shaky.

"Ye-Yes Bella."

"Please don't try and run away.Please."

"sure thing Bella".Emmet and Jasper were pleading.

"No Alice please don't make me go in there.That's embarassing for a man and you know it".

"Yeah Rose Esme.Please don't do this to us."

"yeah so.And your going in there anyway because you guys have to do what we say.Remember".The boys just groned.

"Oh yeah Bella".Esme said."You'll be the next one to pick where we go."I nodded.The boys burst out laughing even Carlisle was laughing.I just frowned at them then spoke.

"You know I can be just like any other girl and come up with revenge."They just laughed harder.

"What's the worst you can do".Emmet boomed.

"Hey watch it,I've had a vision on where she's going to go and you guys _are not_ going to like it."She said with an evil smile.They all shut up.I spoke up again.

"And Edward let's just see how you like it when you can't touch me for a whole day.And since you can't read my mind you don't know where we're going and you don't know what you're going to have to do.DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME."I half yelled.The boys just stared at me wide eyed.Rose came over and gave me a high five.

"Way to go Bella.I didn't know you had it in ya."She said with a smile.

"Yeah Bella I'm surprised.Who knew you would do something like this."The girls burst out laughing.We then headed into the makeup store where we had the guys try on makeup for us.The looked so terrified that if they didn't have to do what we told them to,they would have ran out of the mall.After that we came back outside and Alice told me to anounce my master plan.

"Okay human let's hear what you have to say".Emmet said with a snicker.I just gave him and evil laugh.After hearing that he shut up.

"Well...I was thinking about going to the lingerie store and have you guys try the stuff on.That wouldn't be a problem with you now would it boys."I asked.They all nodded.We all went up and dazzled our guys until they finally agreed to go.After that we went to a store to buy the guys some close.Rose's idea.And we had them go in a dress store with us.There were girls trying to flirt with our guys,but mostly with Edward which pissed me off.This one girl came and shoved me out of the way,and Rose came and shoved her back.Here was her exact words.

"Excuse me but wouldn't you rather be dating me then that _thing_ over there" she said pointing to me.That made Edward get mad.That's when Rose came and pushed her.

"Back off bitch that's my sister's boyfriend.".She said.

"But she's not even pretty."Edward was about to say something when I cut in.

"Now listen here slut,stop flirting with my boyfriend."I then turned at smaked her.She gave me an icy glare.I just shook it off.When I got back over to the family and apologized.

"Sorry about that Esme".I said looking down embarassed.Esme just looked at me stunned.

"It's quite alright dear.I would of done the same thing,only thing is handled it a little better,but that's quite alright."Then everyone burst out laughing.

"Way to tell her sis."Jasper said giving me a high 5.

"Yeah Bella.That was awesome."Emmet said.The girl was still looking at me with an icy glare.That's when Edward smiled down at me and yelled.

"MY HERO.YOU SAVED ME FROM KISSING THE SLUT"Edward yelled as he bowed before me at my feet.The girl just looked at Edward and stalked out of the store.I knew exactly what he was trying to do.I bent down so I was level with him.

"Hey Edward thank you so much for saying that,but your still not getting out of your punishment I hope you know that."He just let out a dramatic sigh.

"Can't blame a guy for trying".He said with a low chuckle.By time we were done the boys were at our feet begging.

"Please,please have mercy on us."The all yelled.Even Carlisle was begging.

"You think they've had enough torture for one day girls."I asked.They all nodded.We all walked over and gave our guys a kiss.Before I could pull away Edward whispered in my ear.

"You just wait till we get home.You just wait.You'll be wishing you are faster then me right now.Trust me."He said with a sly smile.Rosalie finally spoke up.

"Well I think you boys have learned your lessons.Am I right.?"They all nodded.Smiling in triumph we walked out of the mall.And headed back to the Cullen house.


	4. payback

Bella's P.O.V.

The girls went in Rose's M3 and the Boys took Edward's Volvo. When we got in the cars Alice had a vison.When she came back into the real world.Alice had a look on her face that I couldn't make out.

"Girls be prepared when we get home.So basically watch out for the guys.Especially you Bella."She said taking a glance at me.I probably looked terrified.We finally arrived at the cullen's house.I was scared to even walk in.The boys had already ran inside so we didn't know what they were up to.We got out of Rosalie's M3 and walked toward the house.When we walked in we stood our ground.

"Guys.Emmet,Jasper,Edward,Carlisle."We all asked."Where are you".All of a sudden Edward jumped out.

"BOO".He screamed.We were so terrified that we screamed the boys burst out laughing somewhere from the shadow's in the house.All of a sudden Carlisle came out and picked Esme up.Emmet and Jasper done the same.Before Jasper got at the top of the stairs.Jasper yelled over his shoulders.

"Have fun brother,"Edward just looked at him and nodded.

"Thanks.And I will my brother".He said while smileing wickedly at me.He started to walk towards we while I backed up.I felt my legs hit the back of the couch.I fell backward onto the couch to now where I was in a laying postion.Edward was now a foot away from me.

"Edward".I asked a little frightened.He was still grinning at me."Edward"I asked again he was now towering of me."Edward what are you going to do".He let out a low chuckle.

"Whatever do mean my dear Bella".He asked now he had legs and hands on either side of me forming an almost cage.He blew his breath in my face.

"You know exactly what I mean."My tone was supposed to be anger,but he came out in a shaky voice.

"Well I told you to prepare for when we got back to the house didn't I.Oh yeah and don't worry the other girls are getting the same treatment."He said with an evil grin.My eye's were nearly popped out of my head.All of a sudden I was being picked up carried out of the frontroom and into Edward's room.He laid me on the bed and formed the same cage.He started tickling me and kissing down my neck.I gasped.

"Edward"I said in between gasps and giggles.He just laughed.

"Edward this is not funny."I said while one hand was tickiling me and the other running up and down my leg giving me goose bumps.He just loves to tease me dosn't he.Well I guess this is payback for the mall experience.

"EDWARD"I shouted."QUIT IT.THAT TICKLES.STOP PLEASE STOP.IT'S NOT FUNNY.

"Are you sorry,about making me try on that lingerie."

"NO IT WAS FUNNY.AND BESIDES THAT'S PAYBACK FOR MAKING FUN OF MY DREAM."I shouted.

"Well then I guess I'll have to keep teasing you won't I".He said while kissing my neck again.I gasped I felt him smile aginst my skin.

"Edward stop now.I will never do that again I promise.That was just payback from this morning.I swear.That's all it was."I could tell Edward smelled defeat.

"Hmph".I got up and stomped out of the room.He erupted with laughter.When I got downstairs I ran into Alice and Rose.

"God boys can be such a pain sometimes."Alice said.

"I know they can also be a tease."I yelled so Edward and the rest of the cullen's could hear.I could hear Emmet and Jasper upstairs.I could also hear Edward.He was still laughing."Alice I have and idea I want Emmet and Jasper down hear first though.Okay."They nodded and went to get their husbands.When they were down here I told Alice to go get a bucket of water and a rope.When they got that I told them to go and get where Edward wouldn't see them.I told them to block their minds.I told Emmet and Jasper to go and sit on the couch and act normal.Perfect Edward was still laughing.I got up and stood at the end of the staircase.I finally yelled.

"Ok fine Edward.You aren't aloud to touch me for a week and you are not aloud in my room until I say so."I yelled.His laughing stopped.He was right in front of me within seconds.

"Please Please don't do that.I'll behave I promise".Esme and Carlisle came through the front door.When he was in the right spot I yelled.

"NOW"And Rosalie and Alice had pulled the rope.The cold water had Edward soaked.Edward looked taken aback and Jasper and Emmet erupted with laughter.Edward just shot me an evil smile.He started to walk toward me,I done the only thing I knew that would stop him.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,don't you dare."He stopped in his tracks,his mouth hanging open.Soon everyone joined in on the laughter.I guess he didn't know Carlisle told me his last name from when he was human.

"Carlisle I knew you told her my middle name,but why did you have to tell her my last name."He pleaded.Carlisle just said one word.

"Sorry".He said with a sheppish smile.I Yawned.

"What time is it Mom".I asked her.She smiled.She looked at the clock.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep dear.It's 9:30.I think you should get home before Charlie worries."

"Hold on.Can you call him and ask him if it's alright if I stay another night.If that's fine."

"Of Course Bella."Carlisle answered."Now Edward you get up there and get her ready for bed."Edward nodded.

"OH yeah Bella I forgot to tell you that I bought you a new set of pj's."She said with a smile."There up in my bathroom Ok".I just nodded.When we got upstairs I went to Alice's bathroom.Oh my god.Victoria's Secret pj's.They were midnight blue.The top was like a corset.O Great.and then the bottoms were just like regular pj bottoms.I got dressed in them and headed toward Edward's room.When I reached Edward's door I hesitated.When I did open his door he looked up.When he took sight of me he stared at me wide eyed.He ran over to me at vampire speed and picked me up.He laid us on the bed and started to kiss my neck then my collerbone then my lips.After that he started to hum my lullabuy.

"Goodnight my angel"He wispered into my ear.

"You to"I said.Before I drifted off into a deep slumber I rembered a low chuckle.I then I was out.


	5. pranks and scares

Edward's P.O.V.

After that little charrade Jasper,Emmet and I all went up to my bedroom.Rose and Alice were downstairs talking about shopping and what not while my Bella was In Carlisle study asking if she could borrow a book.Emmet was blocking his mind so I didn't know what was going on until he spoke up.

"Hey you guys want to play a trick on the girls."He asked practilly jumping up and down in his seat.We all nodded.

"Hey I wonder if Carlisle would want to help us."Jasper asked.We all shrugged and went to ask Carlisle if he wanted to help us play a prank on the girls.We knocked.

"Come in"Came Carlisle's reply.

"Hey Carlisle you want to help us play a prank or something on the girls."We all asked with smiles.He looked in deep thought.

"Sure"He said with a huge smile.

"So what are we going to do."I asked.

"Well you know how Bella hates the water so don't the other girls.So I was thinking come up with some way to lure them inside and spill the water on top of them."Emmet said with and evil grin.We all nodded the same smile plastered on each of our faces.The plan was then set into action.Jasper and Emmet would be ready to dump the water on the girls while me and Carlisle screamed and acted like something was wrong.

"Everybody ready."Carlisle asked.We all nodded.Here it goes.

"AHH...HELP.HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME.THE PAIN AH...IT HURTS.JASPER EMMET THAT HURTS."I yelled

"HELP.ESME,ALICE,ROSLIE,BELLLLLLAAAA.."Carlisle yelled.Carlisle was really good at this.All of a sudden the door burst open revileing the girls with Esme holding Bella.

"What'a wrong."Esme asked in a motherly tone,but was still worried.

"NOW"I yelled.Jasper and Emmet dumped the whole thing of water on the girls.They all screamed and we burst out laughing.When we saw their faces it only made us laugh harder.By time we were done we looked around to see every girl in the room but Bella.

"Where's Bella".I asked in a worried tone.Rosalie came over and slapped me across the face.

"You _idiot_ she ran out crying and now Esme is trying to comfort her.Do you even know what you did to her."

We just shook our heads.Alice spoke then.

"That shirt she was wearing was not thick enough so it was see through after it got wet." Alice screamed.

"You guys are JERKS.You know that right.And Edward do you know how much that hurt her when she found out that you were in on it and that you were laughing about it.Even when she hollered your name you just kept laughing."Rosalie said in a deadly tone.I just stormed out of the room to go find Bella.When I found her I saw her sobbing into Esme's arms.When she looked up she thought to me.

_"Edward I'm very dissapointed in you.That was not very nice.none of you should have done that.you had already gotten your payback there was nothing acceptable about that."_When Bella looked up and saw it was me she got out of Esme's arms and stomped outside.I ran outside.

"Bella please I'm sorry.I didn't mean to hurt or scare you."

"Edward do you know how much I thought you and Dad were hurt.Do you Do you.I can't believe you did that to me.And Esme for that matter.HOW COULD YOU EDWARD."She screamed the last part.She broke down and started to sob.Esme came over and took her in my arms trying to comfort her just like I was trying to do.Esme then looked up at Carlisle.

"CARLISLE CULLEN DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HAD ME AND THE GIRLS WORRIED.I MEAN LOOK AT BELLA FOR GOODNESS SAKES."Esme was now dry sobbing.Alice and Rosalie came out with there husbands following.They turned around and smaked them both in the face.They then started toward Bella.The girls were trying to calm her down while all of us guys were glaring at Emmet.Even Carlisle looked pissed off,and he is usaly calm about things.

We all just looked at Emmet and stomped off.

"How was I supposed to know that that would happen."He asked.We were still glaring at him.The girls had heared the whole thing.When they walked in they were all blocking their minds.Bella looked really mad.She looked over at rosalie who just nodded.Bella walked up to Emmet and got right in his face.

"Emmet I'm going to say this once and only once.You my dear brother are very very glad that I'm not a vampire yet.DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME."We all just nodded.When I looked to see what time it was I looked over to Carlisle.

_"Carlisle I'm going to take bella upstairs and get her ready for bed."_He just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

_"Get her ready for bed huh."He asked with a low chuckle._

_"Uhh...not that way Carlisle.So she can get ready and go to sleep._

_"Sleep huh".He questioned._

_Uhhhh...never mind forget about it."Carlisle burst out laughing._I just stomped off up the stairs with Bella in my arms.After she got ready I hummed her lullabuy and she went to sleep.

"Goodnight my Angel"I whispered


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's P.O.V.

When I woke up the next morning I found Edward laying next to me,when he went to kiss me I remembered what he and the others done to me and the girls last night.I got up and stormed out of his room leaveing a hurt and confused Edward behind.I decided to go down to the frontroom.I heard yelling coming from the kitchen.Esme was ignoring Carlilse and ALice and Rosalie were doing the same.

"Esme darling please forgive me"

"Rose I'm sorry".

"Alice sweetheart I'm sorry".That's when I noticed none of them even knew I was in here.Their eyes were also pitch black.I decided to go out into the back yard.When I got out there I sat down on a swing that Esme had just got about three days ago.I had brought a book with me so I decided to read it.I was half way when I heared a noise behind me I jumped up in surprise when I saw who it was I just sat back down.

"Bella I'm sorry if I hurt you".I just turned my back to him.I heared him give a loud sigh.He walked over to me and took me in his lap.

"God I'll never forgive myself.Sweetheart will you ever forgive me."I looked up and nodded he sighed and let me get back to reading.When he left I got back to reading.After about 10 minutes I heared another sound.I turned around to see who it was and who I saw I never thought I would see again.

JACOB BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Oh my god what was he doing here.

"Hello Bella". He says in a raspy voice

"Hi Jake" I said in a low whisper,but I knew he could hear. He let out a low chuckle.

"So where's the leech"

"Jake don't call Edward a leech,would you like it if I started calling you a _mutt_ all the time.?" I asked.

"No I wouldn't".He gave me an evil grin and advanced towards me**.(AN:Bet ya guys are thinking something esle arent ya)**

"Jake what are you doing. You know you shouldn't even be here this is their land after all you know". I said trying to turn the conversation around.

"Yeah I know".All of a sudden he grabs a bucket out from somewhere behind him and he dumps something on me. When I look down I screamed,but he was already running off.

HE HAD DUMPED RED PAINT ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"JACOB BLACK GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT."I then started going hysteric and crying. All of a sudden everyone of the Cullen family came out. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Bella, Sweetheart what happened?.Who did this to you?." I looked around at everybody,Everyone looked around with all very curious expressions, but Rosalie looked pissed.

"WTF BELLA WHO DONE THIS TO YOU" I was so startled by her outburst I said:

"Jacob Black". I then turned to Edward who looked like he was going to kill something.

"Come one Bella lets get you into the house,get you cleaned up,and find you a new outfit",Alice said. I just nodded.When we got down the stairs everyone was already there waiting for me. There was silence. I finally broke it.

"So...are we going to get revenge on Jacob Black or what?" I asked a sly smile spreading across my lips.

"Yeah lets get some nice sweet revenge" Rosalie said an evil smile starting to form. All of a sudden Alice was having a vision,when she came back to her senses she looked over at me and smiled,Edward was looking at her curiously so she showed him the vision.As soon as he had seen it he erupted with laughter and it litteraly shook the entire house.Then he looked over at me.

"Damn Babe I didn't know you could be so bad!".He said giving me a look full of lust and desire. He also had amusement on his face which only made me more curious.I just shrugged it off.

Time to get revenge on Jacob Black!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-evil smile-


	7. Jacob vs Toddlers

Jacob's P.O.V.

OH.MY.GOD. That was so funny. After I poured the red paint on her I started to run off, then I heard her yealling,

"JACOB BLACK YOU BETTER GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE"

I just can't get enough of her. Then she started going into hysterics. _Man I better watch out _I thought. Ah whats the worst Bella could do to me, and the leech can't

do anyhting about it either. Oh that was so funny. When I reached back to my house the others were waiting for me. Sam was the first to speak,

"What are you laughing about Jake". _"Oh god if Sam finds out I dumped red paint all over Bella, I am in sooooooooooo much trouble."_ All of a sudden Sam yelled,

YOU POURED RED PAINT ON HER. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU JACOB"

I just turned and ran out of the house I was so scared. All of a sudden my Cell Phone started to ring. It was Bella.

"Hello"

"Hey Jake it's Bella"

"Oh hey Bells what's up."

"Oh nothing I just fot done getting the red paint out of my HAIR" She screamed the last part.

"Sorry" was the only thing I could muster

"Well if your really sorry could you do me a favor" She asked in a small seductive voice.

"Sure Bells, _anything_ you want"

"Well I was wondering if you could watch my 3 cousins this afternoon because I'm going on this convention with Charlie and they can't come so is was wondering if you could watch them for me".

"Uh...Sure Bells"

"Oh good. I'm just about to your house now.Bye."

"Bye" I decided it would be a good time to go back to the house. When I got there I saw three little toddlers standing by Bella's side. They were all giving me evil smiles Uh Oh. When I got to Bella and the three toddlers I stopped.

"Oh high Jake these are th three you will be taking care of. This is Dalton, Kelly, and Aaron. Guys this is Jacob Black" She smiled down at the three.

"Hi Mr.Jacob Black Sir." They were still giving me the same evil smiles.

"Ummm...Hi" I said back a little scared now.

"Well you three have fun. And watch out Jake they can be a handful". She winked at me and then she was gone. When I turned around the three were not there. All of a sudden I heard a loud bang sound from inside the kitchen. I ran in and there lying on the floor were pots, pans, dish clothes, and towels everything was on the floor and then they stood up and ran. I ran after them. They were headed towards my room. OH NO.When I walked in I almost fainted.

"Kelly quit marking on my bedroom walls"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"I then turned around to see Aaron jumping on my bed

"Aaron stop that"

"How do you sleep on this thing. I mean your about 700 ft tall."

"Get Down"

"Why"

"Because you could get hurt.and Bella might actually kill me"

"That would be fun to watch,don't you think Dalton."

"Yep watchin cousing Bella kill him would be quite a show" That's when I turned around and saw Dalton going through EVERYTHING in my closet, draws, everything.

"Hey get out of there".

"What's this" He said holding up my cell phone.

"That's my cell phone. May I please have it".

"Nope" and he chucked it out my open window.

"HEY". He then started to run off and laugh. He can run pretty fast for a little guy.All of a sudden I heard chanting.

"Go Dalton"

"Yeah"

"Go Dalton.Beat his butt". I just turned around shocked. All of a sudden all three kids had tackled me to the ground. That drew the line.

"THAT'S IT. YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO TAKE A NAP" I yelled. They all nodded. Soon Kelly came up to me.

"Mr.Jacob Black where's the bathroom, I gotta go pottie." I then took her to the bathroom and went to get the others settled in. Once I got out of there and had them all taking their naps I went and took a shower and sat down on the couch.I mumbled to myself

"This is going to be a long day" All of a sudden I was ambushed from behind and knocked to the floor._Again_. I turned around to see the kids staring at me trying not to laugh.

"What's wrong with your hair" Aaron asked me

"What.What are you talking about?"

"Well Uh..."

I ran into the bathroom and what do I find

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! What happened to my fucking hair". I screamed in a girlish voice. My hair was a hot pink color with purple highlights.

"What did you little brats do to my hair" They just screamed and ran away. When I was getting ready to run after them my cell phone rang. THANK GOD IT"S BELLA.

"Hello"

"Hey Jake anything wrong"

"No"

"Okay I was just calling to let you know that I'm coming to pick up the three."

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye"I hung up and went to find the kids.

"Guys Bella's coming"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" They all screamed.All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I ran as quickly as possible to the door. Kids in tow.

"Hey there guys. You have fun." She asked giving them all hugs."How was everything Jake. I hope they weren't to much trouble.Oh what happened to your hair." She asked trying to hold back her laughter.

"Don't ask. Just take them back.PLEASE." I was on my knee's and was practcally crying.

"Ok then. Bye." She said as she walked off with the kids following behind her.They turned around and gave me one last evil smirk then they were gone.I went back into the house and lay down on the couch where I was now resting. After a few minutes I drifted off to sleep,but I mumbled

"I will never deal with another toddeler as long as I live".Then I was out.


	8. Secret's Shall be Revealed

Bella's P.O.V.

Oh.My.God. That was so funny. Take that Jacob Black. I then turned around to the three.The three who were new to the Denali Coven helped me. They all had very interesting powers.Dalton had the power to control peoples mind. Aaron could change his and others appearences and Kelly had the power to move things with her mind. It was very artistic if I do say so myself.

"Hey Thanks Guys. I could have never done it without you."They just smiled. Aw how cute.

"Your Welcome Bells".Oh where did he hear that.

"Dalton. Where did you hear that." I asked.

"Jacob.You know I'm kinda glad Tanya sent us down here to help you." Dalton said as he gave me a look that kinda creeped me out.

"Yeah". Replied Aaron.These boys are starting to give me weird looks.

"Oh you guys,quite freaking her out. You know she's got a boyfriend right". They just mumbled something to low for me to hear. When we got home Edward came rushing out of the house,picked me up,and took me up to his room where he proceeded to softly throw me on the bed. In a second he had the doors locked and shut and was hovering over me in a second.

"You know, I really want to get revenge back on those boys. They are really starting to get on my nerves." He said with an evil grin.

"I completely agree." I said my voice barely below a whisper.

"Hm...so what do we do for our little revenge."He purred in a seductive voice in my ear. All of a sudden Alice came bounding into the room.

"Bella you are so...so...so EVIL". She said with a laugh. Edward just looked at her confused. Alice let him see the vision and he let out a laugh. Emmet,Jasper,Rosalie,Esme,and Carlisle all came into the room. They all gave Edward a strange look. Carlisle was about to talk but Edward yelled,

"THAT'S MY GIRL.DAMN YOU ARE SO EVIL.WHAT WOULD I EVER DO WITHOUT YOU BELLA."He yelled. I just looked at him,smriked,and replied

"Nothing.That's why you love me"

"So Bella what's your plan" I called them all over.

"Well I'm going to tell Lauren and Jessica that Dalton and Aaron are totally and madly in love with them and tell them that they want to go out with them. Then I want Emmet and Jasper to get them ready,because I'm going to tell them to meat me at that Italian Restraunt in Port Angules. So they will think they are going on a date with me.But when they get there they will actually be going on a date with Lauren and Jessica. So what do you guys think". I finshed they all just looked at me with wide eyes.Just then Rosalie spoke.

"Bella I am so glad to call you my sister". She told me and smiled proudly in my direction.Everyone else just nodded in agreement.

"So when are we going to start".

"Right now. I need everybody to leave or be somewhere near by if they try anything funny okay."They just nodded. Once everyone was in postion I went to find Dalton and Aaron once I found them I spoke.

"Hi Dalton,Aaron". I said in a small voice but I knew they could hear me. when they did the had an evil smirk on their face and smiled.

"Why hello Bella. What brings you hear?"

"Well I just got in a fight with Edward and I was wondering if you guys would like to go out tonight to help me get my mind off of it."I asked in a shy voice. All of a sudden I was pinned up against the wall with Dalton in back and Aaron in front.Dalton was lifting my shirt up inch by inch while Aaron was trying to distract me by kissing down my neck while undoing my jean button and pulling down the zipper of my pants. _"Oh I am so getting revenge on them now"_

I was trying to struggle from their grip when Kelly came and basically threw them off of me.

"What the Hell do you guys think your doing" All of a sudden they took off running with Kelly hot on their trail.I only had one thought.

_"They are sooooooooooo dead when they get a hold of him if Kelly dosn't first. And then there's my revenge.hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Revenge is so sweet."_Secret's shall be revealed.


	9. AN:Announcement

AN: I am very sorry guys but I will not be updating for a while because I am going to support one of my family members. She just got nominated to go up to Washington D.C. So i will not be updating for a while. I am so sorry. I promise to update as soon as I get back though.


End file.
